starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lista audiobooków, słuchowisk i soundtracków według dat wydania
Lista audiobooków, słuchowisk i soundtracków według dat wydania, to spis gwiezdno-wojennych audio-produktów oparty o daty ich wydania. Lista należy do serii spisów źródeł. ''Audiobooki, słuchowiska i soundtracki według daty wydania w USA (wydania oryginalne): 1977 *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Soundtrack)'' *''The Story of Star Wars (audio)'' 1979 *''Star Wars (audio 1979)'' 1980 *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (Soundtrack)'' *''The Empire Strikes Back (audio 1980)'' *''The Story of The Empire Strikes Back (audio)'' 1981 *''Star Wars (słuchowisko)'' 1983 *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (Soundtrack)'' *''The Empire Strikes Back (słuchowisko)'' *''Droid World'' *''Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Return of the Jedi (audio 1983)'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight (audiobook)'' *''The Story of Return of the Jedi (audio)'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell (słuchowisko)'' 1984 *''Adventures in Colors and Shapes'' *''Adventures in ABC'' *''The Ewok Adventure (book-and-record)'' 1985 *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor (book-and-record)'' 1986 *''Ewoks (Soundtrack)'' 1991 *''The Thrawn Trilogy: Heir to the Empire (audiobook - skrócony)'' 1992 *''The Thrawn Trilogy: Dark Force Rising (audiobook - skrócony)'' 1993 *''The Thrawn Trilogy: The Last Command (audiobook - skrócony)'' *''Star Wars Trilogy: The Original Soundtrack Anthology'' 1994 *''Dark Empire (słuchowisko)'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (audiobook)'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (audiobook)'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (audiobook)'' *''The Truce at Bakura (audiobook)'' *''Courtship of Princess Leia (audiobook)'' *''Jedi Academy Trilogy: Jedi Search (audiobook)'' *''Jedi Academy Trilogy: Dark Apprentice (audiobook)'' *''The Crystal Star (audiobook)'' 1995 *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale (słuchowisko)'' *''Dark Empire II (słuchowisko)'' *''Empire's End (słuchowisko)'' *''We Don't Do Weddings (słuchowisko)'' *''Tales of the Jedi (słuchowisko)'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (słuchowisko)'' *''The Mixed-Up Droid (słuchowisko)'' *''Children of the Jedi (audiobook)'' *''Darksaber (audiobook)'' *''Corellian Trilogy: Ambush at Corellia (audiobook)'' *''Corellian Trilogy: Assault at Selonia (audiobook)'' *''Corellian Trilogy: Showdown at Centerpoint (audiobook)'' 1996 *''Return of the Jedi (słuchowisko)'' *''Shadows of the Empire (Soundtrack)'' *''Shadows of the Empire (audiobook)'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron (audiobook)'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble (audiobook)'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap (audiobook)'' *''Jedi Academy Trilogy: Champions of the Force (audiobook)'' *''The New Rebellion (audiobook)'' *''Black Fleet Crisis: Before the Storm (audiobook)'' *''Black Fleet Crisis: Shield of Lies (audiobook)'' *''Black Fleet Crisis: Tyrant's Test (audiobook)'' 1997 *''Dark Forces 1: Soldier for the Empire (słuchowisko)'' *''The Han Solo Trilogy 1: The Paradise Snare (audiobook)'' *''The Han Solo Trilogy 2: The Hutt Gambit (audiobook)'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War (audiobook)'' *''Planet of Twilight (audiobook)'' *''Hand of Thrawn: Specter of the Past (audiobook - skrócony)'' 1998 *''Dark Forces 2: Rebel Agent (słuchowisko)'' *''Dark Forces 3: Jedi Knight (słuchowisko)'' *''The Han Solo Trilogy 3: Rebel Dawn (audiobook)'' *''The Bounty Hunter: The Mandalorian Armor (audiobook)'' *''The Bounty Hunter: Slave Ship (audiobook)'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron (audiobook)'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist (audiobook)'' *''I, Jedi (audiobook)'' *''Hand of Thrawn: Vision of the Future (audiobook - skrócony)'' 1999 *''Crimson Empire (słuchowisko)'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Soundtrack)'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (audiobook - skrócony)'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (audiobook - nieskrócony)'' *''The Bounty Hunter: Hard Merchandise (audiobook)'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command (audiobook)'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge (audiobook)'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar (audiobook)'' *''Vector Prime (audiobook)'' 2000 *''Rogue Planet (audiobook)'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught (audiobook)'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin (audiobook)'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial (audiobook)'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse (audiobook)'' *''Balance Point (audiobook)'' 2001 *''Cloak of Deception (audiobook)'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter (audiobook)'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest (audiobook)'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth (audiobook)'' *''Star by Star (audiobook)'' 2002 *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (Soundtrack)'' *''The Approaching Storm (audiobook)'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (audiobook - skrócony)'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (audiobook - nieskrócony)'' *''Dark Journey (audiobook)'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dreams (audiobook)'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand (audiobook)'' *''Traitor (audiobook)'' *''Destiny's Way (audiobook)'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones - powieść młodzieżowa (audiobook)'' *''Jedi Quest 1: The Way of the Apprentice (audiobook)'' *''Jedi Quest 2: The Trail of the Jedi (audiobook)'' 2003 *''Shatterpoint (audiobook)'' *''Tatooine Ghost (audiobook)'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant (audiobook)'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee (audiobook)'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion (audiobook)'' *''The Final Prophecy (audiobook)'' *''The Unifying Force (audiobook)'' *''Jedi Quest 3: The Dangerous Games (audiobook)'' *''Jedi Quest 4: The Master of Disguise (audiobook)'' 2004 *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Soundtrack)'' (CD) *''The Cestus Deception (audiobook)'' *''Medstar I: Battle Surgeons (audiobook)'' *''Medstar II: Jedi Healer (audiobook)'' *''Jedi Trial (audiobook)'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous (audiobook)'' *''Survivor's Quest (audiobook)'' 2005 *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Soundtrack)'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando (Soundtrack)'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (audiobook - skrócony)'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (audiobook - nieskrócony)'' *''Labyrinth of Evil (audiobook)'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader (audiobook)'' *''Dark Nest: The Joiner King (audiobook)'' *''Dark Nest: The Unseen Queen (audiobook)'' *''Dark Nest: The Swarm War (audiobook)'' 2006 *''Outbound Flight (audiobook)'' *''Legacy of the Force 1: Betrayal (audiobook)'' *''Legacy of the Force 2: Bloodlines (audiobook)'' *''Legacy of the Force 3: Tempest (audiobook)'' 2007 *''Legacy of the Force 4: Exile (audiobook)'' *''Legacy of the Force 5: Sacrifice (audiobook)'' *''Legacy of the Force 6: Inferno (audiobook)'' *''Legacy of the Force 7: Fury (audiobook)'' 2008 *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Soundtrack)'' *''The Clone Wars (audiobook)'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space (audiobook)'' *''The Force Unleashed (audiobook)'' *''Legacy of the Force 8: Revelation (audiobook)'' *''Legacy of the Force 9: Invincible (audiobook)'' *''Millennium Falcon (audiobook)'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' *''HoloNet News — Rodia Supply Lanes Attacked by Pirates'' *''HoloNet News — Chancellor Palpatine's Approval Rating Falls'' 2009 *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil (audiobook)'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners (audiobook)'' *''Death Troopers (audiobook)'' *''Fate of the Jedi 1: Outcast (audiobook)'' *''Fate of the Jedi 2: Omen (audiobook)'' *''Fate of the Jedi 3: Abyss (audiobook)'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided (Part 1)'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided (Part 2)'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided (Part 3)'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided (Part 4)'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided (Part 5)'' 2010 *''Red Harvest (audiobook)'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance (audiobook)'' *''Clone Wars Gambit 1: Stealth (audiobook)'' *''The Force Unleashed II (audiobook)'' *''Fate of the Jedi 4: Backlash (audiobook)'' *''Fate of the Jedi 5: Allies (audiobook)'' *''Fate of the Jedi 6: Vortex (audiobook)'' 2011 *''Star Wars: The Old Republic (Soundtrack)'' *''The Old Republic: Revan (audiobook)'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived (audiobook)'' *''Fate of the Jedi 7: Conviction (audiobook)'' *''Fate of the Jedi 8: Ascension (audiobook)'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy: Heir to the Empire (audiobook - nieskrócony)'' 2012 *''The Thrawn Trilogy: Dark Force Rising (audiobook - nieskrócony)'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy: The Last Command (audiobook - nieskrócony)'' *''Darth Plagueis (audiobook)'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation (audiobook)'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two (audiobook)'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction (audiobook)'' *''Fate of the Jedi 9: Apocalypse (audiobook)'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill (audiobook)'' 2013 *''Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void (audiobook)'' *''Eruption (audiobook)'' *''Kenobi (audiobook)'' *''Allegiance (audiobook)'' *''Scoundrels (audiobook)'' *''Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge (audiobook)'' *''Crucible (audiobook)'' *''Hand of Thrawn: Specter of the Past (audiobook - nieskrócony)'' *''Hand of Thrawn: Vision of the Future (audiobook - nieskrócony)'' 2014 *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Original Soundtrack Seasons One Through Six'' *''Maul: Lockdown (audiobook)'' *''Honor Among Thieves (audiobook)'' *''Silver and Scarlet (audiobook)'' 2016 *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Vinyl Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Digital Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Soundtrack Edition'' ''Zobacz także:'' *Lista audiobooków, słuchowisk i soundtracków według serii *Lista audiobooków, słuchowisk i soundtracków według lektorów lub autorów Kategoria:Listy i spisy